


Nocturnal Diaries

by Lazy_Martian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, High School, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vampires, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Martian/pseuds/Lazy_Martian
Summary: Nocturna Academy: the only school in the country prestigious enough to teach both the crème de la crème of mere mortals, and the most extraordinary children of the night. The academy was founded in the late 19th century by headmaster Nilore, who still presides over the school today, as a safe haven for young vampires where they can learn and explore without the fear of being stigmatized by the outside world. A gothic church nestled among the foothills of the Olympian Mountain range on the West Coast, the academy is well-hidden from those who do not attend its hallowed halls. Nocturna receives students from around the world, both mortal and not, but maintains incredibly high standards on whom they accept. Only the smartest, the strongest, and the most adaptive of humans are welcomed into the selective Nocturna community; this selectiveness exists as a means to protect the vulnerable immortal population from exposure and harm. But, teenagers will be teenagers...you get the gist.





	1. Introduction

Nocturna Academy: the only school in the country prestigious enough to teach both the crème de la crème of mere mortals, and the most extraordinary children of the night. The academy was founded in the late 19th century by headmaster Nilore, who still presides over the school today, as a safe haven for young vampires where they can learn and explore without the fear of being stigmatized by the outside world. A gothic church nestled among the foothills of the Olympian Mountain range on the West Coast, the academy is well-hidden from those who do not attend its hallowed halls. Nocturna receives students from around the world, both mortal and not, but maintains incredibly high standards on whom they accept. Only the smartest, the strongest, and the most adaptive of humans are welcomed into the selective Nocturna community; this selectiveness exists as a means to protect the vulnerable immortal population from exposure and harm. This is, in part, why the student body only numbers 500 in total. The school also reveres its traditional customs, from student uniforms—including robes—to meals eaten together in the main ballroom, and dormitory living arrangements. Such customs unite the students and form an even stronger bond between the two halves of the Nocturna coin. And, before you ask, the human students are well aware that every day they walk among the immortals, and they have no qualms with the notion. The safety of each is a priority, and so the thirst for blood harbored by the vampires is sated every morning and evening without harming any students, and all objects that could pose threat to the dark children, such as stakes, crucifixes, and holy water, have been removed from Nocturna’s campus. However, there is a chapel on the premises for the religious students, including the nonliving; what, did you harbor some notion that vampires cannot be catholic?  
But here at Nocturna, we do not forget that these years are a time of growth and experience for the children, and so they are free to wander the campus as they please. The rules are minimal in order to allow a student to reach their full potential, and only exist to prevent one student from harming another. Only dormitory rooms have locks; all other buildings remain open throughout the day and night. The living arrangements consist of four co-educational dormitories, gender separated by room: Hall Fortuna, Hall Inglewood, Hall Aspen, and Hall Rosethorn, named after great benefactors to Nocturna Academy. Of course, in this modern age, each dormitory meets proper fire safety codes and has its own laundry facility and wireless internet, but there is also a fully-stocked library to encourage reading and book research. There are no division sports at Nocturna, and I’m sure you can guess why, but there are many club sports and activities for students who are interested. There are an extensive seven miles of hiking trails around the main buildings, providing both a place for quiet reflection or rugged fitness, depending on what a student may desire. As an academy, we primarily value the arts, and foster creativity in our students as often as possible. As for classes, the students are required to take a core set of liberal arts courses such as math and literature, but we also offer more unique opportunities to earn academic credit, including our courses on Runes, Astronomy, Ancient Religions, and Healing Herbs. Here, we appreciate the gifts of the earth thoroughly. Our professors are all certified in their fields and in a mandatory course on mythology and cryptic creatures for the safety of all our students; we also assign each student a faculty advisor from our professor base for their times of need. Nocturna prides itself on being a traditional academic and artistic haven with a close-knit, high-class community of students, both human and vampire; we’re sure you will find no better fit.


	2. Drunk on Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls just wanna have fun.

September 5  
First Semester  
Hall Rosethorn  
9:38 PM  
Ana Greenspire fumbled with the key to her dorm room. She struggled to get a good grasp on the small metal object; it seemed as though every time she had it in her fingers, it slipped away. Her vision was spinning. “Fuck, why did I ever trust Caleb when he said he learned how to make a natural relaxant in his herb elixirs class? It’s too early in the goddamn semester,” Ana mumbled as she finally got her key into the lock, “Now I just feel drunk and hungover at the same time.” She turned the knob and walked clumsily into her room; her roommate Cerise sat in her beanbag chair, staring at the TV she’d brought for the girls to share. The screen was illuminated blue by some late night bullshit, but Ana could barely understand a word from the program; her thoughts were too fuzzy to make anything out. Even the soft yellow glow of the overhead light hurt Ana’s eyes and aggravated her headache, so she lazily flicked the switch on her right to ‘off’. “Hey, what was that for?” Cerise asked, snapping her head in Ana’s direction. But once she got a look at Ana’s face, her manner changed: “Holy shit Ana, you look hammered off your ass! What the hell happened?” she asked, standing and moving towards Ana. “Fuckin’…Caleb Fonder said he *hic* knew how to make this…like, muscle relaxant or something…” Ana replied, rubbing her temples, “I guess he didn’t really know what he was doing, ‘cause…I drank some and now *hic* look at me.” Cerise steadied Ana on her arm and walked her over to her bed. With Ana now laying down, Cerise looked at her with worry and said, “God, you look awful. Wait here and I’ll get you some Alka-Seltzer, and some tea, and a cool rag…” Her voice trailed off as she wandered over to their shared kitchenette, which was really just a sink, Ana’s microwave, and a bunch of cabinets. Ana couldn’t help but stare at Cerise’s ass as she walked away; her pajamas were just a tank top and a pair of very short shorts. Ana marveled too, at Cerise’s grace—every step she took seemed like a dance move, so that she waltzed everywhere she went. Ana blushed over these thoughts to the hum of the microwave. She hadn’t told anyone she was gay yet, but that didn’t make her any more straight. And Cerise was really hot: her long legs, tight butt and delicate hands made Ana’s mouth water. She was captivated by Cerise’s glowing cocoa skin and curly black hair, springing in kinky curls above her head. Cerise came back over to Ana’s bed and laid the damp washcloth on Ana’s head. She handed Ana the Alka-Seltzer dissolved in water, but set the tea on the small bedside table. “It’s still too hot to drink right now, so we’ll wait on that for a bit,” Cerise explained, sitting beside Ana’s horizontal form. Ana sipped on her water and looked into Cerise’s face. It was so soft, and kind, and her eyes were this wicked deep purple color…Cerise was more than just hot, she was beautiful.   
Ana’s gaze continued to wander, lingering on the curve of her roommate’s small breasts beneath her tank top, and the sliver of exposed belly beneath. She tried to hide her red face behind her water cup, but Cerise saw right past it: “You look flushed, Ana…are you getting a fever or something? Man, that weird elixir really did a number on you,” she said. Ana wanted to just shake her head, but her brain wasn’t functioning particularly well at the moment. So, instead, she propped herself up on one elbow, winced at her headache, and then stared into Cerise’s eyes. “Uh…Ana? You okay?” Cerise asked, a bit confused. “Yeah, yeah Cerise…There’s just one last thing I need,” Ana replied. Cerise softened and asked, “What’s that?” “This,” Ana answered before leaning in and pressing Cerise’s lips to her own. At first, Cerise seemed surprised, but she didn’t pull away, and she gradually relaxed into the kiss. It became more passionate, mouths open and accepting; Cerise reached up and ran her hands through Ana’s long, chestnut brown locks; Ana’s hands drifted down to Cerise’s ass and gripped it tightly. They broke apart, breathing heavily, with Ana’s hand resting on Cerise’s face. They stared at one another before Ana broke the silence, saying, “Cerise, I may be smashed, but I don’t have to be sober to know that you’re hot as fuck, and I’ve wanted you since the day we started rooming together.” Cerise laughed out loud and replied, “Thank God! I thought I was the only lesbian in this entire school. And, for the record…that kiss was delicious.” Cerise smiled and dragged her tongue across her sharp incisors, the spark in her eyes flaring. Ana raised her eyebrows devilishly, reached to the hem of Cerise’s top and pulled it over the girl’s ebony head. “Mmm,” Cerise sighed, beginning to unbutton Ana’s uniform blouse that she was still wearing. She slid the shirt off her lover’s shoulders and caressed Ana’s bare breasts, pressing her thumbs into the light tan nipples. Ana ran her hands over Cerise’s naked torso and slipped the right inside the waistband of her shorts, feeling the smooth, shaven skin of her labia. “Ooh, no underwear,” Ana said with a wink, “And I thought you were innocent.” “Ah~ anything but,” Cerise said with a moan and bit her lip gently as Ana rubbed two fingers between her legs. She leaned in for another kiss, and Ana found Cerise’s opening, inserting her index and middle fingers. Cerise moaned into the kiss, which gave Ana the perfect chance to probe the other girl’s mouth with her tongue. Cerise bit lightly on Ana’s lower lip as she pulled away, leaving two red pinpricks of blood behind.   
Ana pulled her hand back as Cerise pushed her back into the pillow. She flipped up Ana’s long skirt, exposing her pale thighs, and then pulled down her white panties, now wet with her desire. “Ah-ha…Au natural. I like it,” Cerise commented, running one finger over Ana’s pussy, covered with dark, curly hairs. She left a trail of kisses up Ana’s delicate inner thighs before wrapping her lips around her roommate’s snatch. Cerise made sure her tongue touched every inch of Ana’s sweet lips, causing Ana to moan out loud: “Aah, oh! Cerise, be, mm, gentle!” Feeling naughty, Ana’s plea only prompted Cerise to be more intense in her motions, probing the girl’s opening with her tongue. After a few moments of aggressive tongue work, Cerise moved up, lapping at Ana’s clit while massaging inside her with two curled digits. “Mm-ah! Oh fuck Cerise! God, yes, oh! Oh my god!” Ana groaned, gripping her lover’s hair tightly. She squeezed Cerise’s head with her thighs, the vampire’s face buried between her legs and eating hungrily at Ana’s core. Ana came—hard. She felt spasms all over her body, her every muscle contracting in pleasure. Cerise began to slow as she felt Ana’s inner muscles squeeze her fingers, gradually coming to a stop and withdrawing. As Ana came down from her orgasm, Cerise kissed her slick labia, scattering small bites in between. “Fuck, Cerise, you are too good at that,” Ana said dreamily after the fact. “What can I say?” Cerise replied, “You taste good. …Want some?” Ana glanced up, and Cerise pushed two of her fingers, wet with Ana’s juices, between her lips. Ana sucked gently, savoring the strange, salty flavor. The experience only served to arouse her more.   
“Here—I’ve got something for us to share,” said Cerise, stepping over to her bed and reaching under her pillow. What she pulled out was long and shiny—a metallic double-ended dildo. “It’s solid silver,” Cerise boasted. “I though silver hurt vampires?” Ana asked lazily. “That’s werewolves, you nut!” Cerise responded, laughing and smacking Ana playfully with the toy. “Ok, well let’s see what you’re made of then,” Ana said, challenging her partner. She tugged at the silvery end Cerise was pointing at her, bringing Cerise with it. A new fire in her eyes, Cerise climbed up beside Ana and slid off her tiny shorts, kicking them aside. She knelt and spread her thighs, then gently pressed one of the toy’s metal heads into her center. “Mm-m, ah~ yesss,” Cerise sighed as she was filled with weighty silver. Then, she leaned back on her elbows and glanced at Ana, saying, “You want a piece? Come get it.” Ana grinned, feeling both confident and embarrassed that she knew how this worked on account of all the porn she watched. She interlocked her legs with Cerise’s, and positioned herself above the shining toy cock. As she sank down onto it, Ana gasped at its cold temperature, and shuddered as it rubbed against her still-swollen clit. She too leaned back, their legs woven together, and pushed herself as close as she could to her lover. The contrast of their pussies against one another—light skin against dark, furry against bare—was breathtaking. Ana decided to take a bit more control, and so began to gently thrust her hips so that her body rubbed against Cerise. “Ah~ yes, just like that—mm,” Cerise mewled in delight. Ana could feel the hefty weight of the toy filling her up completely, and that combined with the pleasure of her movement made her groan out loud: “Oh fuck, that’s good…Ngh, yeah.” For Cerise, the feeling was even more intense; after years of using her favorite toy to pleasure herself, this was the first time she’d ever shared it with another girl—and it was electrifying. She twisted her nipples between her thumb and forefinger, taking advantage of her breasts’ sensitivity. Ana suddenly gasped as one shift of her torso pushed the dildo against something inside her that sent shivers up her spine, and said, “Ooh, Cerise, I can’t take much more—ah!—of this…fuck!” She was on the edge of her orgasm. “Mm, yes, Ana! Ah, let’s—ooh—cum together! Yes!” Cerise replied between rapid breaths. Each girl began to move her hips faster, grinding herself against the other, riding out the waves of pleasure that began at her core. The air was filled with sounds of ecstasy: “Ah—yes, god, mm—oh!” “Ah, ah, ah—oh, oh yes! Fuck!” “Oh god, I’m going to cum! Fuck, yes!” Both Ana and Cerise tensed up, crying out as their orgasms hit them. Things like this are so much more powerful with someone you love—grabbing fistfuls of sheets, toes curling, lips quivering—the intensity was palpable.   
Recovering, but still feeling small muscle spasms run over her body, Cerise lifted her gaze to meet Ana’s. “Holy fuck, that was…just amazing,” she said. She separated Ana’s body from her own, pulling out the now hot toy, causing her lover to shudder at the sensation. “Yeah, I never imagined how perfect it would be,” Ana replied dreamily. Cerise crawled up beside Ana and curled herself around her pale body, resting her head in the crook of Ana’s neck. In return, Ana wrapped one arm around Cerise’s shoulders, as if protecting and claiming her ebony prize. Together, exhausted, they fell into a deep, nearly dreamless sleep, waiting for the next morning and the rest of their lives. And the tea, now cold and bitter, was forgotten.


End file.
